The Night Gwen Stacy Lived (TASM 2)
by The Exceptional Author
Summary: What if Peter had saved Gwen? What if something different happened? This is an alternate ending to The Amazing Spider Man 2, Gwen alive and well. But, does this present new problems for Peter? Can he keep his identity a secret? All will be revealed in "The Night Gwen Stacy Lived." Rated accordingly for sexual themes, violence, and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**_GWEN'S POV_**

Falling.

It's a horrible feeling, really. Being so helpless that you can't stop yourself. There's nothing to grab onto until you body slams against the ground. That's what I was doing. _Falling_.

I look up to see Harry, I mean the _Goblin_, on his glider staring at me as I fall. I know Peter is on the glass roof of the clock tower, just waiting to catch me.

At an instant it feels as if a train has just hit me from behind. I am suddenly in Peter's grasp and fall through the transparent roof of the tower. Peter lands on a catwalk, out of breath.

"You ok?" he asks. Since all of the air has been forced out of my lungs, all I can say is "uhmmhmm" and shake my head.

We hear a small clank and look to the right. There, a small bomb has been dropped right next to us. Before I can say anything, all hell breaks loose.

The explosion throws me off the side of the catwalk. At an instant his hand grabs mine, catching me from certain death.

"I'm going to put you down right here," he says. He shoots a web at my hand, letting me land safely on one of the gears.

Harry then zooms down into the tower and engages in a brutal fight with Peter. Blood, sweat, and saliva are thrown in all directions as the fight ensues.

At one point, Harry loses his glider. Before I can do anything, the glider destroys the gear I stand on, causing me to fall. Peter then shoots a web at me and begins to pull me up.

I'm almost to Peter when Harry pounces on top of him and Peter is forced to let me drop down, though we both still cling to the web. The string continuously vibrates as Peter and Harry strike blows on one another.

I soon realize the web that keeps me from plummeting to my death is caught between two gears. In a minute, they will collide, slicing the web in two.

Peter sticks his foot between 2 gears that will keep the entire system from moving. He then shoots a web into another gear and wraps it around Harry's neck, which will cause him to be thrown across the tower if the clock moves.

I begin to lose my grasp as Peter struggles to hold on. "Peter?" I yell. I begin to climb the web when his foot comes loose and all the gears break. Harry is hurled to the wall, knocking him unconscious, and the web I hold on to slices in half, just as I predicted.

I give a faint scream as I begin to fall along with numerous gears. Peter suddenly jumps from the platform he was standing on and races after me. I hear a faint noise as Peter shoots a web towards me, but there's nothing I can do for it to get to me soon enough.

I close my teary eyes, awaiting the moment I hit the ground. My lungs are unable to take in air and I feel as though I might suffocate. I almost don't notice Peter's web latching onto my stomach.

When I open my eyes, I see Peter falling towards me. I slowly shift my head to the side and see that the ground is only yards away. With out thinking, I clasp the web between my hands and shut my eyes tightly.

As the webs stretches to its maximum length, my body is hurled back. I can fell my hair brush the old, dusty floor. The elastic energy of the web causes me to be pulled back into the air before I fall back and hang there. I let my arms fall limp and keep my eyelids sealed. My mind is going in and out of consciousness. I know this because each time Peter says my name, I don't hear his voice. I hear my father's voice.

I slowly open my eyes to see my father standing before me.

_**Peter's POV**_

My arm clings to a thin, rusty bar as I look down at Gwen's body. I fasten the web to the beam and fall to the ground, landing on my feet.

I look at her face and see her eyes closed. Her chest does not rise and she hangs there, not making the slightest movement. I put her in my arms and pull the web from her abdomen. Her head hangs back and she refuses to breathe. I now fear the worst, but I try hard to wake her up.

"Gwen? Hey!" I say. I stroke her long, thick hair just praying for her to open her eyes. I can feel my eyes well up and know that I'm on the verge of tears.

In the end, I guess, the best kinds of promises are the ones that you keep, otherwise it ends horribly. "Breathe," I plead to her. I can feel my throat tightening as I look down at her.

"You're OK," I say, trying to convince myself that she'll be wake up and hit me for almost letting her die.

"Stay with me, stay with me, stay with me, stay with me! You stay with me!" I say. These words continuously spin through my head. _Stay with me_.

But despite my best efforts, I can't get her to open her big, beautiful blue eyes. "Gwen?" I say, "Gwen! NO, PLEASE, PLEASE!"

I begin to sob at this point and I know that she's gone.

_**Gwen's POV**_

I look around the room. It seems that I'm in the clock tower, but everything is white; not a singe thing broken. I look up at my father, wearing a beautiful white suit. He unlatches the web and pulls me up. I smile at him, but he just shoots me a look of disappointment.

"Gwen," he says, "Why didn't you keep my promise?"

I can feel my hands sweat and have no good explanation except, "Because I love Peter, daddy. I love him just like you loved mom."

"Well alright then," he says, "If you truly love this boy, then who am I to hold you back? But remember this, I love you, and I want what's best for you, so if you want to be with Peter, just make the right choices."

Tears pour down my cheeks and I throw my arms around him. We embrace, and then he whispers into my ear, "Go to him, my love. I won't be able to see you for a long time, but remember I will always be with you."

I give him a kiss on the cheek and the image of him and the shining, white clock tower slowly fade away into complete and utter darkness.

_**Peter's POV**_

Hope.

That's what Gwen Stacy was. She was my hope. But now, my hope has died. No matter how hard I tried, I could not keep her safe; and because of me, she has to die.

As I cradle Gwen's motionless body and sob into her shoulder, I feel something. It wasn't necessarily movement, but as I pressed my cheek against her's, I could feel a vibration.

I can almost hear a faint noise, like the brakes to a car. It slowly increases volume until I hear a loud gasp of air.

I shoot right up with all the joy in the world bursting throughout my body to see Gwen's chest rise and her eyes flutter open. "Gwen!" I yell. I press my lips against hers and embrace her, not wanting to let go.

"Peter?" she says.

"Yes Gwen, Gwen I'm here. I'm right here.. and I love you, OK? I love you so much!"

"I love you, too," she says. I can feel her body trembling, so I hold her close to mine.

After nearly an hour of embracing, kissing, and crying, we finally get the guts to stand up. Both of our legs are limp and useless, but I don't give a damn. I scoop Gwen off the ground and carry her in my arms.

Everything seems perfect when I hear another faint cough. I know it's not Gwen, so I look up to see Harry looking down at us.

He starts to chuckle but then vomits and passes out, causing him to fall down the clock tower. As he gets nearer to the ground, I debate whether or not to let him die, or to show him mercy. In the end, I quickly weave a small trampoline of webs that cushion his fall.

I use webs to tie his limbs to the trampoline and abscond the area with Gwen.

_**GWEN'S POV**_

As we swing through the city, I hold tightly to Peter, never wanting this beautiful moment to end.

After an hour, we reach his apartment. We land on a small roof the covers the porch to his home. He slowly opens the window to his bedroom as his head swings from side to side, searching for anyone in the room.

"We're clear," he says. He pulls me through the window and into his room.

When he turns on the light switch, I take a good look around. Overall, it's a little messy, but I don't really care. A crumpled up collage of pictures sits in a hamper in the corner of the room, a desk that is places in front of his bathroom door, and a twin-sized bed.

"Do you want some comfortable clothes to sleep in?" Peter asks.

"Sure," I say. He goes over to his closet and hands me a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. He then pulls his desk away from the bathroom door and gestures for me to go inside.

I close the door and remove the jacket, skirt, leggings, and shirt and throw them into a pile of Peter's clothes the sit in the corner of his bathroom.

As I assemble the clothes Peter has given me, I notice that the hoodie barely sits on my shoulders and hangs down to my thighs and the sweat pants sag down, but despite this they're pretty comfortable!

When I come out, Peter has surprisingly cleaned the room very well. All the books are stacked on the shelves and all the trash has been picked up. I look over to see Peter, sitting on the bed wearing similar clothes that I am with his geeky smile plastered onto his face.

I go over to him and sit in his lap. He holds me close and whispers into my ear, "I'm so sorry that I almost didn't get to you. I will never ever let this happen to you again." I can hear his voice getting tighter, and then look to see him shedding tears.

He then pulls me to him, and we kiss passionately. Not how we used to, but slowly, enjoying every moment of it, knowing that this could be our last.

He sets me on the other side of him, landing me on the bed, and climbs down to the floor. "Good night," he says.

"Peter," I say, "Will you stay with me?"

"Always."

He climbs up into the bed and we lie next to each other. He wraps his arms around me and holds me close. I lay my head against his chest and slowly fall asleep.

_**Author's note:**_

_**Hi Guys! I had so much fun writing the first chapter of "The Night Gwen Stacy Lived." To clarify, there will be more chapter's to come! I ask that you guys give me some ideas on what to do next with the story. I already have a few of my own, but I would love to know what you guys want next. I will try to post a new chapters 2-4 times a week. I hope you enjoy!**_

**REMEMBER TO FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Next Day

**Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane (1 Day after the events of the subsequent chapter)**

_**Harry's POV**_

A cool stream of sweat falls down my forehead as I clench every muscle in my body. Looking in my warped reflection of the broken mirror that stands perpendicular to me, I realize what kind of monster I've become.

My body slowly returns to its original state, after morphing into the Goblin. It's painful, really, when my rage takes over and my body shifts into a beast-like state.

All because of _Spider Man_.

I hear a loud screech and whip my head around to see Mr. Fiers standing standing in the doorway.

"I have obtained more information concerning _Spider Man_," he says, "The girl survived and is under the constant surveillance of the boy."

"Perfect," I say, "So once she's in our custody, Spider Man should be at our fingertips."

"Exactly, now, onto our previous discussion, how many did you have in mind for our _team_?"

My eyes narrow as the next sentence falls from my lips, "Let's keep it small, 6 at the most."

"Well, I already have our first candidate," he says, "Aleksei Systevitch; he's more than willing to join."

"Perfect, let's start with him."

"Where can we get what we need?" he asks.

"Don't worry, everything is at Oscorp. See to it that he is properly suited up."

As I finish giving Gustav the instructions, I can feel it. I can feel my blood pumping and my heart pounding out of my chest as the hairs stand up on the back of my neck. I look hard into the crooked mirror and notice my face distorting. I yell in agony as my body morphs into the beast that is always within me.

Mr. Fiers quickly leaves the room and the doors are shut and locked.

The only thought spinning through my twisted head is _Spider Man must die._

_**Gwen's POV**_

Falling.

I can feel myself falling again. That awful, hopeless feeling has now settled in.

I can see him. Joyfully staring at me as I plummet from hundreds of feet in the air into darkness.

Peter's not there to catch me. Nothing is. Not even the ground. Just falling forever.

I am suddenly jerked back into reality when my eyes flash open. I stir a bit before I can fully register my environment. Peter's room.

Oh thank God! I'm not falling. I look over and see Peter, sleeping like a baby.

I notice the pitter patter of rain and observe Peter's window. Droplets of water beat against the glass as they fall from the sky. I lean in towards Peter and press my lips against his.

He breathes in heavily and slowly opens his big brown doe eyes.

"Good morning," he says in an extremely hoarse voice. He takes his fingertips and rubs his eyes open.

"Good morning, bug-boy," I say. He plasters his signature boyish, geeky smile across his face and plays with my hair.

This moment seems perfect. Peter and I, alone, together. Nothing worry about and nothing to interrupt us.

As I ponder my thoughts while staring into Peter's eyes, May bursts through the door.

"Peter Parker, you..." she abruptly stops speaking when she notices me. "Gwen! What are you doing here?"

My mind is absolutely blank. I have no excuse; and telling her the truth is not really the best option.

"We were studying," Peter says.

"But it's summer. Anyways, Gwen's mother called me. She's worried sick because Gwen did not call in and check in with her to let her know that she made it to England safely."

"Oh," I say, "I forgot. Um, my flight was cancelled... so, um, I, uh, came over here to study with Peter since I will be missing the summer course."

"Well alright then, but you need to call your mother," she says, "Oh, and Peter?"

"Yes, Aunt May," Peter says.

"Did you at least use protection?"

Peter's face turns as red as his costume and hides his eyes. May gives us a funny look, adding that she made breakfast for us.

I rise from the bed and start laughing away. Peter says nothing, just smirks a little as his face turns redder and redder.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry," I say with a laugh. I walk out the door and Peter follows, still blushing like Spongebob.

"Ok, you kids, I'm going to work!" May says as she walks out the door, "Oh, and Peter? Remember to respect your girlfriend!" With that, she slams the door shut and power-walks down the sidewalk.

"She's just kidding," Peter says reddened. I take his hand and we go up the stairs.

I step into his bathroom and close the door as he assembles his Spider Man costume. I pull off Peter's clothes that I slept in and look over at the pile that my clothes sit in. The mint-green jacket beckons me to remember the terror I felt last night.

I can feel myself being pulled in and out of reality as I endure the sensation of falling, yet again. I shake my head, dismissing the thought, and reluctantly put on the clothes I nearly died in.

I open the door slowly and see Peter standing by the window. He holds his mask in his gloved hands and stares at me. Despair then takes its toll on him as he stares at the clothes.

"Peter, I'm OK. You saved me. You have nothing to mourn over."

"I know," he says, "but I can't lose you. Words can't describe what I felt when I thought you were gone." Once he finishes speaking, a tear falls from his cheek.

I go over to him and dry his face. He pulls me in and we kiss. The passion was intense and I never wanted it to end. My arms rested on his shoulders as he held tightly to my hips. It was perfect.

He breaks the kiss and warms my hands. "Let's get you home."

With that, he wraps his arms around my waist and we jump out the window into the cold, wet air of New York.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hi Guys!**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter. I'm sorry if this bored ya'll, but trust me, there's more to come. Expect the next chapter within a few days.**


	3. Chapter 3: 1 out of 6

_**Gwen's**** POV (2 days after the incident)**_

The sweet and slightly tangy flavor of the dressing coats my tongue as I bite into my salad.

I buoyantly wait beside the window, longing to see Peter. I know it's been only 20 hours since I saw him, but my heart longs for his presence. I look down at my plate and stare at the crunchy lettuce, waiting for my bug boy.

When I raise my head up, Peter sits in the chair across from me. I smile and bring my lips to his.

"Hey, beautiful," he says, "So... how did your mom take the news last night?"

"Well, she was a bit overjoyed at me still being alive. But then she told me about Oxford..."

"And?" He says.

"They said that I'm still enrolled, but they have cancelled my plans for the summer courses."

"Oh... I'm so sorry, Gwen!" He says, "This is all my fault!"

"No, Peter, I-"

"If I hadn't taken you out of your taxi and onto the bridge, none of this would be happening! You would be safe in England, Harry wouldn't know my identity, and... and..."

"And, what?" I say, "Look, Peter, if you hadn't taken me out of the taxi then we wouldn't be together anymore. Our paths would've gone in different directions. But thanks to you... you're my path."

I throw my arms around him and we embrace. I can feel a tear escape my eye as Peter brushes it away. "I love you," he says.

"I love you, too."

We sit back down across from each other and I continue to eat my salad. "What else did she say?" Peter says.

"Well... um, you know how I told you my grandmother in England is... sick?"

"Yea," he says, "What about it?"

"Well, it turns out that she has cancer... My mom told me that she and the boys were moving to England to be with her."

"Is she making you go, too?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about... she said that I should come to, you know, to be with her."

My eyes well up with tears as I try to finish talking. "So, I might be going, too."

I can tell that Peter's heart just dropped.

"But I can't leave now, the city needs me... Harry's still out there and it's my job to protect New York." His eyes redden and he sheds a tear.

"I know, I told my mom that I didn't want to leave you... so... _she's letting me stay_."

The color is the put right back into Peter's body as he pulls me off my seat and kisses me. His lips feel warm against mine, despite the freezing weather outside.

"But I don't have anywhere to live and she wants me in England at least two weeks before my semester starts," I say.

"I don't give a damn, Gwen, as long was we're together right here and right now, nothing else matters."

I love that he always knows what to say. Even when he doesn't, the right words are always there. While resting my head on Peter's shoulder as we embrace, I see a man in the back of the shop wearing a large jacket and a hat the covers his face. He seems to be staring right at me, then quickly absconds through the doors.

I have a bad feeling about this.

I dismiss the thought as Peter continues to envelop me. I almost don't notice the giant mechanical beast that marches down the street as dozens of police cars race in from all different directions.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Peter's POV<strong>_

While in the midst of what seems to be a good morning, it always seems to take a turn for the worse at some point.

When Gwen tugs on my sleeve and points directly behind me, I see a giant, metal colossus encasing the infamous Aleksei Systevitch. He maniacally laughs as huge machine guns fire from his arms.

In an instant, I grab my backpack and run out the door. When I find myself alone in an alley, I tear off my clothes and quickly assemble my Spider Man outfit.

When I peer around the corner, dozens of officers lie dead or on the edge of life, while only few hide behind their vehicles, occasionally shooting at the hunk of metal. Without thinking, I climb up the swiftly climb up a building adjacent to where the rhino stands.

When I reach the top, I lunge myself of the edge, latching onto the cover to a manhole and swing it around my head, gaining momentum. As the rhino notices me out of the corner of his eye, the beast shifts and charges at me.

Within seconds, the cover to the manhole slices through one of his arms and slams against his head. He shrieks in rage and swings at me, now on the ground.

I shoot my webs into his remaining gun, covering the barrel and preventing him to shoot. I feel a little more confident in my victory... that is until he scoops up a chunk of concrete. He launches it at my face, ridding me of my balance.

I stir and stumble a bit before I can totally remember what the hell is going on. When I see the rhino charging at me, the environment registers and time freezes. I suddenly notices that the impact of his previous blow destroyed both of my web shooters.

My hope is now, just like my webs, broken. I look over at Gwen, who watches intently through the shop window. _Are you okay? _she mouths. I kind of shake and nod my head at the same time as an idea bursts into my head. If I can destroy the wires that allow him to operate the machine, I can surely handle it.

I instantly feel a wave of bravery flow into me as I charge at the rhino... ironic. He gives me a cocky smile and charges at me.

Just as he begins to dip his head in order for him to decapitate me, I slide onto my back and glide right behind him. Just as I thought, the machines rear end expose all of the wires.

As unsafe as it may be, I grab the wire with my gloved hands and yank as hard as I can. In an instant, the machine slowly rids itself immobile as it stumble to its knees and the power shuts off.

It feels as though the weight of a rhino has been lifted off my shoulders as the thing falls apart and police crowd the machine. Aleksei is taken into custody as every bystander cheers. I give a few waves and disappear behind the alley where my backpack rests.

Now, the only thing I have to worry about is a visit from Harry... at least I hope it's just Harry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Harry's POV<strong>_

"The rhino has failed."

The voice echoes through my head as Fiers stands at the door with his head held down.

"Failed?" I say, "Did you just say that he failed? Who in their right minds would go up against a hulking, mechanical beast-wait... don't tell me. Did this hero happen to be _Spider Man?_"

His head slowly nods as I rise from the chair I sit in. "Spider Man has done enough," I say, "if you can't defeat him then so help me I will stick a bullet into your mouth, you bastard! Now find someone else or I'll do it myself!"

I almost continue speaking of my plan when a Ravencroft guard clears his throat, letting us know of his presence. I refrain from speaking and slowly descend back to the chair. When I look back into the warped mirror, I see Harry. I despise this man. I despise him since he let himself trust Peter... he let himself have hope in Peter. Never again will Anyone make that mistake again.

"Send the next one," I say in a calm voice, "Oh, and Mr. Fiers? If you ever see Mr. Systevitch... slit his throat."

As the door slams shut I can feel it. The immense pain consumes me as my skin turns a sickly green and my hair stands up.

"SPIDER MAN!" I say before I slip away.


	4. Chapter 4: Love is a Beautiful Thing

_**Gwen's POV**_

The tears blur my vision as I stare out the window. A small minivan full of luggage sits next to the curb as my mother and brothers continue to load up the vehicle. Despite my joy of staying with my love, I can't bear to see my family leave.

I look around my room. Everything's the same, nothing's left its place, though I do notice one thing out of the ordinary. Peter continues to sleep in my bed, his chest rising up and down at a steady rate. Occasionally he would stir a bit, but would roll over and then let himself revel in his dreams.

As I stare at him, I see the scars; a large gash at the top of his nose, a black eye, and a puffy lip, not to mention numerous bruises scattered throughout his body. Though, these don't seem to stop him from doing what he does best: protecting the city!

I begin to fantasize about our future together. Him and I living in England together, sharing countless memories, and one day walking down the aisle to see him at the head of the altar. I love indulging in my daydreams, mainly because it gives me hope that bad days will come and go but he will always be by my side.

As I continue to muse, there is a soft knock on the door. In an instant, Peter shoots his eyes open and jumps onto the fire escape.

The door opens and reveals my mother, displaying red, puffy eyes as she walks over to me. My face begins to reflect hers when she places her lips against my cheek.

"The boys and I are leaving now," she says. A tear falls from her eye as mine mimic.

"I love you so much," I say.

"I love you, too. Don't forget to write. I forgot to mention that your dad's trust fund will cover the rental payments for another month. In that time, I want you to get a job, take summer classes and hold the fort down while we're gone."

She throws her arms around me and we embrace. She leaves the room and closes the door softly behind her.

I continue to look out the window. The boys are in the van and look up at me. They each wave at me and blow a kiss in my direction. I do the same as my mom hops into the vehicle and pulls away from the curb.

Overwhelmed with emotions, I bury my face in my hands and begin to sob. I can only dwell on the fact that I may never see them again. I've already almost left to meet my maker once, so who's to say it won't happen again?

My window slowly opens as Peter hops inside. "Morning," he says with an insincere grin. I wipe the tears from my eyes and stand up, dismissing my thoughts.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Well, for nearly being killed by a mechanical rhino just yesterday morning, I'd say _pretty good!_"

This brings me to a laugh as I lock my lips onto his. He breaks the kiss and stares into my eyes.

"I love it when you smile," he says, "It's like watching Christmas lights illuminate. And I love hearing you laugh; it's like listening to beautiful bells delicately ringing their soft tune."

I begin to blush at his flattering remarks, until he hits me with his: "I got those from a book."

I then let myself laugh. Not a laugh that I try to hold back, but a genuine laugh that I rarely get to hear.

"I love you, Gwen Stacy," he says.

"And I love you, Peter Parker."

We kiss again, this time much longer. As we osculate, he begins to lift my shirt from where it rests on my shoulders. He then leads me over to my bed and lies with me.

I unbutton my jeans and slip them off as he does the same. He pulls me close to him and intertwines his lips into mine.

As I rest on him, I realize something: love is a beautiful thing.

Peter then ever so delicately reaches up my back and unhooks my bra. The undergarment slips off my shoulders and is tossed onto the floor.

The rest of it is between Peter and I, for love is a beautiful thing, but it's also a private thing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>_

_**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for it being so short. Big things are happening soon!**_

_**Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**_

_**THANKS!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Energy

They conducted their love affair in Gwen's room, the sun shining bright through the windows. No matter how much heart ache they had endured over the last week, they were able to escape reality at that moment. As long as they were together, they we happy.

They laid together, bearing no clothes, but they didn't seem to mind. Even though it was noon, they were both fast asleep, holding each other in their arms.

Nobody was there to interrupt them, to stop them, or to rid them of each other. Not even Harry Osborne could ruin this moment for them.

That day, Peter untied Gwen's virgin knot, expressing his undying love for her. Peter knew she was the one.

Harry knew she was the one, too... but he had different plans in mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Harry's POV<strong>_

I lay here on the cold, concrete ground of the cell staring at the door. I wait for it to open and to see Gustav Fiers with more news concerning Peter Parker.

As I rest on the floor, I remember the day my father died. Staring at his deformed body, I was forced to listen as he despicably criticized me and blamed me for a wasted life. I hope he's happy now. If not, then to Hell with him. Heck, he's probably there now.

I recall the day that Spider Man refused to save me. It stuns me that Peter would let me die like this. I am ashamed of myself for participating in a friendship with him. I can't wait to break him; clasping his neck between my hands, slowly bringing them together... then _SNAP!_ He's gone.

Just thinking about it makes me feel ecstatic.

As I am lost in the clouds, the broad door slides open, pulling me back into reality.

"I assume you've brought more news concerning our Prime Target," I say.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I heard Peter and the girl conversing yesterday, and it turns out they are both staying in New York."

"Perfect. Everything is falling right into place."

"And I am also pleased to inform you that Mr. Systevitch has been given the death sentence, so trying to hunt him down won't be a problem."

"Wait." I say, "Bring him to me. I still feel that he is... _useful. _Do we have any more applicants?" I say.

"I have three more: Otto Octavius, Adrian Toomes, and Cletus Kasaday."

I rise from my position on the ground and place my hands on his shoulders. "You've done well," I say, "But there's still one more person I'm searching for to complete my team."

"To whom are you referring?" he says.

"_Electro._"

"Harry, I know that you're on the brink of insanity, but he's dead."

"HE'S NOT DEAD," I yell.

I stop myself from lashing out and instead inhale deeply.

"Well, Mr. Fiers, if you went to the seventh grade, you'll know that energy can neither be created nor destroyed; it simply is _transferred to another location_."

"But, Harry, I-"

"But nothing. All you have to do is find him. I don't know where the hell to look, but I know he's out there."

"What do you suggest I do?"

"Start looking."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Peter's POV<strong>_

As my eyes remain shut, the sun shines onto my eyelids, prompting me to awaken.

I look around the room for a moment, unable to identify where I am.

My memory then floods back into my head as I discern myself to be in Gwen's room. I look around the room and see my clothes at the end of the bed.

Once I assemble my garments together, I walk out the door and down the hall.

A salty smell fills the air and a sweet aroma mixes with it. I walk into the kitchen and see Gwen, setting the table.

I feel as though I might cry tears of joy; pancakes, eggs, and bacon sit at the table, beckoning me over. I lunge into the dining room and fill my mouth with everything I see.

"Wow, someone's got quite the appetite," Gwen says.

I give no reply, just smile as food is stuffed into my cheeks. But once she sits down and eats with utensils, I feel like a child.

Once I am able to get the food down my esophagus, I feel safe enough to communicate without the worry of spitting my breakfast out.

"So..." I say, "what time is it?"

"About three o'clock."

We then sit in an awkward silence, each of us debating whether or not to discuss what had occurred over the last three hours.

She then opens her mouth, leaning forward as if she's about to say something. I lean in and await the words to escape her lips. She then refuses to speak and slouches back into her chair.

After the utter silence fills the air far too long, I decide to speak: "Never tell anyone about it?"

"Agreed," she says.

We both laugh at ourselves and shake hands, promising to let no one know.

"I'm serious, though," I say, "If Aunt May finds out, she might murder me on the spot. That being said, do NOT get pregnant."

We laugh and continue with our breakfast.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3rd Person POV<strong>_

The energy was intense. He could feel it as he got closer and closer.

Thousands of electric bolts surrounded him as he ever so cautiously navigated through the maze of beacons at the power plant.

He didn't know what to look for. Whether it be a blue man or an electric eel. But he had to find something to please Harry.

Then, it caught his eye. He had seen the tiny, black mechanism before; and he knew exactly what it was: the energy meter that Electro wore on his head.

He gently lifted it off of the ground and placed it near one of the towering beacons.

In an instant, bolts of lightning shot in every direction as the silhouette of a man began to form through the dense smoke that filled the air.

After several minutes, the electricity died down. Once the smoke cleared, he could see him; standing next to the tower, he stared into his eyes.

"Hello! My name is Mr. Fiers," says the man, "and who might you be?"

"How could you forget it?" erupts a deep, raspy voice, "my name is Electro."

Mr. Fiers gives a menacing smile. Electro comes towards him and stands directly in front of his face.

"What do you want?" says Electro.

"An old friend wants to meet with you."

"I don't have any friends... except for someone."

"Who?" says Mr. Fiers.

"His name is Harry... Harry Osborne."

"Come with me," says Fiers, "I will bring you to him."

With that, Mr. Fiers, followed by Electro, exit the power plant and head to _The Vault_, where they plan to retrieve Aleksei Systevitch.

Little did they know, they weren't the only ones trying to please Harry Osborne.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Harry's POV<em>**

Death.

My garments reek of it.

As my skin turns greener and greener, the doors slowly glide open. I don't bother to turn around; I know exactly who stands behind me: Mr. Fiers.

I shift my eyes to the mirror, but to my surprise, a woman stands at the door.

"Harry?" she says.

"Felicia Hardy... I'm glad you got my _invitation._"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**Hey guys! I had so much fun writing this Chapter. Unfortunately, my schedule is about to get really hectic and it could be a while before I am able to write. Please don't expect the next Chapter for another week, but after Chapter 6 is released I will have more time to write. Expect Chapter 7 within 4 days of Chapter 6. I'm sorry if this brings any inconvenience to you guys, but please bear with me! I just have to get through this next week, and Friday I will have free time to write. I hope you guys aren't too upset with me, but big things are coming!**

**In Christ,**

_**The Exceptional Author**_


	6. Chapter 6: Things Begin to Fall Apart

**That Same Night**

They were staring hard into the distance.

Not moving, not changing positions, just keeping watch.

The only light that lit the dark, cobble-stoned hallway flickered at a nauseating speed; but this could not faze them. They had a job to do and their boss would not appreciate them quitting because of a damn light bulb.

Behind the doors they fend sat Aleksei Systevitch. Due to the nature of his previous breakout, the guards knew that if he escaped again, then _they_ would be given the death sentence.

Then they heard something. A relatively faint noise. It sounded like the sound a light-bulb makes when it burns out. They checked the lamp in the hallway and it was still functioning somewhat properly.

The noise, though, continued to gain speed and volume. Without a warning, a bolt of electricity shot into the lamp, cutting off their only source of light. But what they were about to see didn't require light.

A glowing, blue man shot down from the light fixture and slowly walked toward them.

They then reached for their ballistic weapons and began firing at the man, but these did not stop him, he didn't even slow down to catch is breath, he just kept walking.

The blue man suddenly stopped. He put his hands out in front of him. The guards couldn't tell what he was doing. They continued to aim their firearms and wait.

Before they could react, the blue man shot bolts of electricity at their chests, killing them.

He then looked down the dark hallway to see Mr. Fiers coming to him.

"Good work, Electro," says Fiers.

Electro seized the key to the cell and gave it to Fiers. A smile that brought terror to any who saw showed itself across Fiers' face.

He then shoved the key into the lock and pushed open the locked door to see Aleksei fast asleep in his dirty, soiled bed.

"SYSTEVITCH!" yelled Fiers.

Aleksei stirred a bit then rose from his position. He noticed Fiers and Electro and walks towards them.

"Want another shot?" said Fiers.

Aleksei responded with the nod of a head and with that... the Sinister Six was complete.

* * *

><p><strong>Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane (Just after the events of the subsequent section)<strong>

_**Harry's POV**_

Her soft brown hair falls in luscious curls down her back and bounces up and down as she walks over to me.

"How have you been?" she asks.

"I've never been better," I say sarcastically, "anyways, Felicia, the reason I wanted you here was because I need your help."

"For what? I'll do anything."

"That's what I like to hear, I was hoping you could join my conquest in destroying Spider Man... but first, I need you to get me out of here; and, Felicia, how are your combat skills?"

"Very good."

"Perfect. You know, Felicia, once we get outta here, I was thinking that we could have this whole Bonnie and Clyde thing going, what do you say?"

She nods in agreement. I press myself close to her ear and in a soft voice, I say: "I need you to get a lot of money. You know how to and how much. But don't be seen and let no one know what it's for."

She nods again and walks towards the door. When the broad entryway opens, Fiers stands in the doorway. Felicia trots out of the room like a cat as Fiers enters.

"Your team is complete," he says.

My eyes widen in denial as I look hard into his dark eyes.

"And we have Electro on our side," he says, "along with Mr. Systevitch."

"Everything is turning out to be flawless," I say, "and _I _am pleased to say that Felicia Hardy has agreed to work with us."

"Wonderful. Now, Harry, I believe it's almost time to get you out."

"Tomorrow is the best time; half of the guards will be at a conference and Ravencroft will be extremely vulnerable... but let no other prisoners out."

"I can't wait to further work with you."

He turns to the door and exits the room, leaving me alone for the last time. By this moment tomorrow, Oscorp will be under my jurisdiction and Spider Man will pay.

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen's Room<strong>

_**Peter's POV**_

The moonbeams shine bright through the window as the crickets chirp outside. I look over at the clock: _3:00 AM._ I rub my tired eyes and stare through the glass the separates me from the massive city.

Gwen comes into the room, wearing only her soft bath robe as her hair, soaking wet, swings by her face. She goes over to her dresser and assembles her nightwear.

The wind blows hard against the window as the autumn weather is just beginning to settle in. Gwen climbs into the bed alongside me and turns to my direction.

She intertwines her lips into mine, resulting in a beautiful, passionate kiss that lasts not long enough.

She rolls over to the other side and shuts off her lamp. Complete darkness fills the room as I slowly drift away into sleep.

...

...

...

"Breaking News! A break out at two different detention centers have just been discovered. The infamous Aleksei Systevitch has again escaped a prison known as the Vault. Meanwhile, at the Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane, Harry Osborne, former owner of Oscorp Industries, has too escaped his prison during a massive explosion. No other prisoners have escaped since then, but we'll keep you posted!"

It almost feels like a dream. I don't fully register the words into my brain until the music from the station blares through the room.

I slowly raise myself up from the bed and look at the television directly across from the bed. Pictures of Aleksei and Harry are plastered onto the screen as Gwen holds tightly to my arm, tears filling her eyes.

"Oh, my God!" she says, "How could this happen?"

She buries her face into my shoulder and begins to sob. I wrap my arms around her, holding her body close to mine as she trembles involuntarily. I grab her shoulders and pull her up to me.

"Nothing is going to happen to you," I say, "Nothing. Trust me, I will keep you safe no matter the cost, Gwen. You are my everything and I'm not going to let you go. I will protect you, I swear."

I place my hand on her cheek and pull her into me. We amorously kiss, slowly and steadily.

"I love you, Peter Parker," she says.

"And I love you, Gwen Stacy."

We continue to embrace, until my phone rings. I seize the device and place it onto my cheek.

"Hello?" I say.

"Oh, my God, Peter, where the hell have you been?" says an urgent voice.

"Wait, who is this?"

"Your damn Aunt!"

I suddenly feel my heart lunge itself into my throat, beating quickly and painfully. I've totally forgotten about her. I haven't seen her in two days, not to mention that I haven't even called her once since then.

"Peter, please come home! With two maniacs on the loose, I don't want you anywhere but here!" she says.

Reality suddenly checks in and I realize that anywhere but there would be the safest place. Harry will be targeting my house.

"Aunt May, listen to me," I say," You get out of the house right now!"

"Wha- Peter, what are you talking about?"

"Aunt May, I mean it, go anywhere but there."

"Peter, I'm just fi-" _**C-R-A-S-H!**_

The shattering of glass rips through the phone as the line dies.

My heart drops into my feet as the monotone buzz pierces my ear.

I look over at Gwen, staring at me with glossy eyes. "Gwen, Hide, Now," I say.

"But, Peter,"

"But nothing. Chances are he knows where you live, too, so if he comes I don't want to give him anything to find."

"Peter, what about you?"

"I'll be fine, but I've got to help my Aunt May. The night my uncle died, I promised myself that I would always keep her out of harms way, Gwen... and I intend to keep that promise."

A tear drops from her cheek as she interlaces her lips onto mine. I stroke her beautiful, golden hair, praying that this won't be the last time I taste her lips or feel her locks.

"I love you so much," I say.

"And I love you too."

With that I tear off my clothes and pull the tight, blue and red spandex over my body. Police sirens rip through the air as I hurl myself out the window.

I have no idea what to expect or in what condition Aunt May will be in, not to mention the fear of facing Harry again... or the fear of he already being at Gwen's apartment by the time I get over their.

As these things spin through my head while swinging through the city, I feel the tears soak into my mask.

_Gwen, please be safe. _


	7. Chapter 7: Not-so-Secret Identity

The cool, dense sweat dripped from his head as the fire blazed around him. He looked around the room... Peter was nowhere to be found.

He jumped off of his glider onto the burnt floor as debris and rubble crunched beneath his feet each time he took a step.

As the door was kicked down, she heard it. It was like the sound of an anvil dropping onto wood. She couldn't tell if it was Peter... but she didn't want to find out.

At an instant, May ran from the kitchen to the front door. As it opened, there stood a man with four mechanical arms. May shrieked in horror and ran in the other direction towards the back door. There stood a man with mechanical wings.

Tears poured from her eyes as she ran to the back of the apartment. She swung open her bedroom door to find her late husband casually sitting on the bed.

"Oh, my God!" she yelled.

"May, it's all right, everything is just fine," said Ben.

"How they hell did you-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a large smile spread across his face. But, this smile was extremely unusual. To start, his grin was _literally_ from ear to ear and presented sharp, razor-like fangs instead of teeth.

"Who the hell are you?" she said. She was no longer terrified. She was angry... no... she was not angry. She was _livid_.

_Ben_ did not respond, but continued to smile at her and began to taunt her. His abdomen immediately began to gush blood as his grin left him.

"Oh no," he said sarcastically, "May... save me!" He then emitted a maniacal laugh, only provoking May more and more.

His eyes suddenly turned to white and enlarged as his body turned to red goo.

"If you're still wondering," said the creature, "my name is _Carnage_."

By this point, May had a bat in her hands with the face of an angry lion.

"You are going to regret that, you bastard!" she said.

Carnage only laughed at her response, that is until she beat him with her metal weapon.

"Damn you, damn you, damn you, damn you," she said each time the bat came in contact with his body. After beating him for several minutes, the creature shrieked and jumped out the window.

May, now covered in sweat, blood, and tears, began to grow weak.

After all the excitement, her heart began to pound out of her chest. At least that's what it felt like for her.

She then fell to the ground when her peripheral vision began to turn to black as she slowly slipped away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Peter's POV<strong>_

The heavy wind beats against my body as I swing into my neighborhood.

A raging fire shoots out of my bedroom window... that is NOT a good sign.

Without a moment to lose, I dive through the front door. No one is to be seen. Everything looks to be in order.

The kettle is just starting to whine atop the stove as a news anchor rambles on about who knows what on the television screen. The rag Aunt May usually lets rest on her shoulder sits carelessly sprawled on the counter. Just the formation of the dilapidated cloth lets me know something's not right.

"Aunt Ma- Umm... I uh, I mean uh... person who lives here?" I call out.

No answer.

Slowly, I creep down the shadowy hallway. I can see the silhouettes of several men cast through a slight crack in Aunt May's bedroom door. They speak in soft voices, raspy voices; I take notice in how every time someone makes a noise louder than their constant mumbling, all others will be quick to shush each other with greater sound than before.

I suddenly freeze in my tracks as the clanking of metal echoes through the house.

They are all quick to shush each other as one shadow seems to draw near to the door. At an instant, I spring myself up to the ceiling and limit my movements at all costs.

A bald man's head pokes out the door and searches intently down the corridor. He takes no notice in me and propels himself back into the room.

I, ever so carefully, climb down the wall and step onto the floor.

Without thinking, I charge into the door and hurl my body into the center of all attention.

I slowly raise my head up to see the Rhino, the Vulture, Dr. Octopus, and, to my extreme dismay, Harry Osborne... or as he likes to call himself, the _Green Goblin. _I almost don't notice Electro standing perpendicular to me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>May's POV<strong>_

My watery, burning eyes slowly open, but cannot fully register the erratic events unfold right before me.

A man in skintight red and blue spandex stares right into my eyes. I look behind him to see five men in all sorts of ironclad armor holding tightly to his arms.

I dare not move, though I can't control my trembling body. I just stare at these demented creatures as they do the same to me. However, one man with a hideous blond hair and green teeth looks extremely familiar.

"Harry?" I say, dazed and confused.

"Aunt May, you remembered me!" he says in a goblin-like voice, "but, I'm not the only recognizable face in this room!"

He walks over to the spider guy and places his hand on the latter's mask-covered head.

"Harry, don't do it," says an all too familiar voice coming from the spider guy.

"It's too late," says Harry, "your luck has run out."

Harry firmly grabs the top of the mask and rips it from the head of the spider guy. My heart drops into my feet as Peter's face, bloody and bruised, is revealed to be hiding behind the mask.

"Peter?" I say.

"Hi, Aunt May," he says in a guilty voice.

Before I can begin to speak, he snaps out of the men's grasps and quickly begins to strike blows upon the faces of these criminals.

One by one, three of them are ridden unconscious on the ground as police sirens blare in the front yard.

Before Peter can reach him, Harry jumps onto his glider and flies out the roof. Peter, scrambling for his mask, leaps over to me.

"Listen, Aunt May, really bad things are going on. I mean, really REALLY bad things," he says, "Now listen to me very closely: go to the police station and stay there, do not leave for any reason. I will come get you later."

"But Peter-"

"No, Aunt May. I made a promise to Uncle Ben that I would take care of you, and I intend to carry out this promise."

In tears, I nod as Peter climbs out of the hole in the roof Harry had made.

"Please let him be safe," I say.

Police then storm into the room and place the three men (Electro, Dr. Octopus, Vulture, Rhino) in their custody.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Peter's POV<strong>_

As my hands cling to the web, my heart pounds like crazy.

Harry is nowhere in sight, but the in no way relieves me. I know where he's headed, and I have to beat him there.

As I sail through the air, I can see the apartment in which Gwen resides.

Nothing looks out of the ordinary; no fires, no broken glass, no shrieks of terror. I reach the fire escape outside her room and knock on the window.

_No answer_. With my impatience increasing, I open the glass and see no one inside.

"Gwen?" I call out down the hall.

No reply. Not a _Hey, I'm in here_, not an _Oh, thank God you're OK_, not even a _Peter, Help Me!_ Just complete and utter silence. I can feel my throat tightening as the silence drones on and on in a monotonous cycle._  
><em>

As I begin to weep, having my hope taken out from under me, I hear a faint voice.

I immediately recognize the voice to be Gwen's and call for her.

"Gwen! Gwen, where are you?" I say.

I jump to my feet and swing my head in all directions searching for her beautiful face.

The voice then reaches my ears, yet again, but much louder this time. I turn behind me to see Gwen, standing in the doorway of the bathroom with a look of anticipation.

"Gwen!" I cry as I race over to where she stands, picking her off the ground and spinning her around. She laughs as it feels several tons have been lifted off of my shoulders. I feel like a child who has just found his mother at the grocery store after wandering through the building in search of her.

Her smile suddenly fades away as she leads me into the washroom. Two small, thin meters of some sort lie in the sink, each with an extremely small monitor at the bottom. Both of the monitors read a + sign as she stands there with her foot tapping profusely against the tiled floor.

"Peter, I'm pregnant," she says.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

_**Hey guys! I am so so so so SO sorry about the wait for this chapter. I have been extremely busy and have been unable to write for a while. My inactivity will come to an end for another few weeks, but around Thanksgiving my schedule will be, yet again, very hectic and time consuming. I will still be posting regularly, but I won't have as much time. I should make it to chapter 11-12 by New Years and then my schedule will clear up. I hope you will all remain faithful to me as I unfold this story. I hope you are all pleased with this chapter and cannot wait for each of you to read upcoming chapters. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**_


	8. Chapter 8: If you're happy, I'm happy

Her eyes stared in one single spot on the ground.

Some sort of fluid stained the concrete floor of the station.

She impatiently tapped her foot against the ground, awaiting answers as to just what the hell had happened to her only an our before.

Her hands remained tightly intertwined as her eyes filled with tears. _Where is Peter._ That's the only thought spinning through her head. It had only been an our since six mechanical mutants attacked her in her own home. Four of them resided in the very police station she was sitting in.

She couldn't fight her tears for much longer. She had to make a quick escape so she could relieve herself of the constant feeling to cry.

After a few minutes had passed, she scampered to the bathroom.

"Hello," she called out, "Is anybody in here?"

No one replied. No feet seemed to be resting behind the door of a stall.

Here she felt safe. She locked the door and began to sob.

As quiet as she tried to be, the constant fear of Peter's demise horrified her, and this seemed to be the only way to appease her appalling feelings.

The tears poured from her eyes like a waterfall, seemingly to never run out of water.

Her despair was so great that she could feel a sharp pain coming from her heart, because she knew that, without Peter, she would have no reason to live. She knew that she would take her own life.

After twenty minutes of resting on the counter top and sobbing into her hands, she collected her emotions, composed herself, and stormed out of the door; she was ready for answers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Peter's POV<strong>_

"Pregnant?" I say.

"Yeah," Gwen says, "Peter I'm... _we're _going to have a baby."

"Pregnant?"

"Ugh, Yes, Peter, we're pregnant!"

I feel like someone has just punched me in the gut.

_Pregnant..._

I stare into her dark blue eyes as they stare into mine, awaiting my reply.

"Gwen," I say, "this is... _amazing!_ I'm so happy for you... for us."

Her eyes well up with tears as she smiles and presses her lips against mine. We kiss ardently, her lips sliding against mine. As petrified as I am about the future, I suddenly feel at ease.

If she's happy, I'm happy.

We continue to kiss, almost oblivious to the fact that Harry could appear at any moment and wreak havoc amongst all of us. I almost instantly break the kiss once I realize this and slam the door closed.

"Gwen," I say, "Stay in here. I am serious, if you leave this room you could die and I could never forgive myself. Please stay in here as quiet as a mouse, no matter what!"

"But, Peter-"

"No Matter What!"

A tear falls down her cheek as she nods. We embrace as she begins to softly cry. I can feel tears falling from my eyes as I hold her close to me.

"Be safe," she says.

We kiss, briefly but passionately, as I slowly exit the room.

The lock of the door clicks behind me as I stride down the hall towards Gwen's room, expecting the unexpected.

Fearfully, I traipse every so quietly past her dresser and to the window. I slowly slide the transparent glass up the shaft and cautiously peek my head out of the opening. There's no sign of him.

I would have though for sure he would have come here next. Maybe he doesn't know where she lives. Maybe he fell off of his glider and died! But, honestly, I can't say that I would be happy if that happened.

After all he's done, I still love him like a brother. Before he moved, he was always there for me. Through thick and thin we faced the world together, ready to conquer whatever obstacle stood in our way.

I don't want him to leave now. He's still a part of me and he doesn't deserve to die.

I suddenly fear the worst for him when sirens blare through the streets. I look down to see police cars speeding towards... speeding towards... me.

Why would they be speeding towards me? In all of the commotion occurring just below me, I sense something.

I don't necessarily sense a person, but I feel that a presence is upon me. I shift my head to the fire escape to the right of me where Harry stands on his glider, aiming is bomb right at me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gwen's POV<strong>_

I sit on the edge of the bathtub with my hands intertwined... just waiting. Waiting for Peter to knock on the door and say _All Clear!_ But, nothing is audible except for the pounding of my heart that is bulging out of my chest.

I look up at the sink where the two white devices lay in the sink. I begin to think about the baby. _When's the baby due? How will May and Mom react? Is the baby healthy? Should I keep the baby? Should I even have the baby?_

All of my uncertainties spin through my mind like a cheetah trying to catch an antelope. A pounding headache suddenly sets into my temples as the room seems to spin.

A wave of nausea comes upon me.

My future is falling apart. My life is falling apart. The world is falling apart.

I never meant to engage in pre-marital sex, I never meant to be the prey of a psychotic goblin, and I never meant to sit here as Peter could be dying our there.

I swallow hard and inhale a deep breath.

The palms of my hands begin to sweat as I rise from my seated position and walk towards the door. As I place my fingers on the brass knob, the shattering of glass rips through the air.

The unexpected noise jolts me back a moment, but my love for Peter is greater than any fears that may consume me.

Suddenly, my anger and my passion combine into insane bravery as I charge out of the door and into the hallway.

I look down the corridor into my room to find Peter and Harry brawling... I mean... Harry is brawling as Peter seems only to take the defense instead of the offense.

Without thinking, I run in the opposite direction of my room towards the kitchen. The only thing driving me now is my devotion to Peter.

I grab an old wooden baseball bat Howard used when he played little league almost ten years ago. I storm down the hallway, targeting Harry, the only thing spinning through my mind is _Save Peter, Save Peter, Save Peter._

As the mixture of my anger, passion, and zeal take control, I ferociously swing the bat into Harry's face, sending him flying through the shattered window.

"What the hell are you doing?" Peter asks angrily, grabbing my shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing?" I say, "When I saw you and Harry fighting, you never struck back, didn't even try to take the offensive initiative!"

"Gwen, I ain't playin', you can't be in here. I know what I'm doing, Harry isn't a bad guy!"

"How the hell could you say that? He nearly killed both you and I!"

"Gwen, it's not him, the venom is poisoning his mind. He has no control over his actions."

"But Peter-"

Before I can finish my sentence, one of Harry's pumpkin bombs rolls down from the windowsill onto the floor.

"Gwen, Run!" says Peter.

He latches a web onto my stomach and throws me out the window.

"PETER!" I scream, clutching tightly to the intricately woven latticework.

I hang for a moment with no update on the condition of Peter or Harry.

As I dangle from the fire escape, I ponder a moment, recalling what Peter just told me about Harry.

Maybe Peter's right. Maybe Harry is intoxicated with virulent chemicals and has no control over his actions. I just pray that Peter is able to subdue Harry long enough to eject the toxins from Harry before it's too late.

Fire trucks, ambulances and police vehicles crowd beneath me. Firefighters ready a ladder and prepare to climb up to where I currently hang. As the rungs of the ladder get near to me, I grab the gloved hand of a firefighter as her prepares to cut the only thing that keeps me from plummeting to my death.

As I secure my foot onto the ladder, I feel a faint vibration on the web. As I look above me, Harry speeds towards me on his glider.

I try to quickly detach the web from my abdomen, but Harry grabs me by my arms and carries me farther and farther away from the ground.

The high altitude and my hyperventilation begin to stifle my breath as I gasp wheeze, watching the ground become farther and farther away.

Abruptly, Peter slams into Harry, knocking him off of his glider... and knocking me off, too.

Time moves slowly for me, much like it did _the night at the clock tower_. Only this time, tears begin to float from my eyes.

_This is it._

As my body gains speed, I begin to lose my breath. My lungs feel that they might explode as I continue to plummet closer and closer to the earth.

_This is how I'm going to die._

As Peter launches a web at me, much like he did _the night at the clock tower_, his body suddenly slams against the fire escape of my apartment. The remainder of his web miraculously latches onto Harry as he falls onto the latticework.

As I begin to close my eyes, much like I did _the night at the clock tower_, I say a little prayer. I am thankful that Harry is given a second chance. Peter would have wanted that for him. As long as Peter's happy, I'm happy.

I can hear the voices of the crowds become closer and closer and I know now that my time has come. But, I make one last effort.

I jolt my hands the way Peter does when he launches a web. Though nothing happens. I launch my hand one last time, and a slit in my wrist opens up as a web shoots out of the opening.

The web latches onto the fire escape and I instantly stop falling.

I hang there, only a few feet from the ground, looking at the web coming from my wrist.

_The web that I made._


End file.
